The Blonde Yippy Dog
by GingerificFabulousTime
Summary: Light has a new dog, Misa. Unfortunately it's one of those annoying yippy ones. Will his snarky comments be enough to cope with this terrifying feat, or will he need a little help along the way? Rating: T for swearing, bad jokes, and eventual LxLight ;)
1. Chapter 1 - The New Dog

**A/N: hey guys! This is my second story on fanfiction, my first being _Panda Eyes and Auburn Hair_ which is a romance with LxLight. I just wanted to let you know that I have nothing against Chihuahuas or any other dogs, I swear…Light does. He's heartless ;) I can't decide if L should show up and this should turn into a romance, so review and tell me what you think. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and all that! 3**

Light's POV

So, my grandma got me this Chihuahua dog. It seems more like a rat than a dog, but I was grateful…mostly because my mom was staring me down the way only mothers can. I mean, who really wants a dog that reminds them of Paris Hilton? Spoiler alert: No one. It's just as demanding as Paris Hilton, only she pooped everywhere. Yeah, she was just like Paris Hilton…

I picked up the little rat thing and it immediately licked my face and started getting all excited. This dog must have been female. Oh, yep. Female. Hehe, I didn't like to brag, but I had this effect on females. All females apparently. Species knows no bounds. I put her down before she started peeing with excitement like some dogs do. This of course resulted with her peeing directly on my nice dress shoes. _Ughh. _She began to yip and run around, probably trailing her own pee everywhere, something I knew I would have to clean up. Great.

"Light!" my mother called. Double great.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Take Misa for a walk! She needs her exercise!" I wished she could see my face getting longer with a frown. The dog instantly knew we were talking about her and ran over to me, attempting to tackle me, I supposed. Oh jeez, this wasn't tackling…this was something else…Oh, God, this was getting repulsive. I quickly pulled her off my leg and latched a color with a leash. The dog seemed stupidly happy that I was holding her. God, I didn't want to look like _one of those guys_ walking around with their purebred rodent-dog. Before I knew it I would be walking around in tight leather pants and a feather boa. Oh, no. I wasn't walking this dog. This was where I drew the line! "LIGHT, I DON'T SEE YOU WALKING THE DOG!" As it turned out, when it comes to my mother, I have no willpower. She had her motherly powers and could destroy me easily if I refused to walk this thing. I groaned inwardly and made my way to the door, this stupid yippy dog nipping at my heels the whole way. To make matters worse, I was walking her with a rhinestone-studded collar and matching leash. I nearly face-palmed. I hoped no one from school would see me walking this glorified, overgrown rat.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

It was unbearably hot outside so not only was I sweating my balls off, but I was walking this dog, too. Misa literally had to stop every five seconds—if I was lucky it was maybe seven—and take a dump or smell some other dog's dump. I was getting quite impatient…She barked at everything and anything that moved, especially female dogs. You didn't wanna know how embarrassing it was to stand there rolling your eyes while your dog went crazy trying to attack some dog that was six times its size. The owners of those giant-ass dogs would always try to hide their scoff and look at you like "oh, you're one of _those _guys". _No, I'm not!_ I wanted to scream, _but even if I was you are too fugly for me anyway!_

Let's face facts, if I was gay, I'd think I'd be able to get any guy I wanted. Hehe, I mean, I was like Zac Efron…Misa pulled me out of my thoughts by dragging me to a park. What kind of park was this? Everyone had dogs and they looked like they were…_enjoying_ them. What madness was this?! I obviously wasn't expecting to be there because I had no Frisbee or tennis ball. Did they make other dog toys? I didn't know… I was interested in girls as toys, not dog toys (hehe).

"Hey," I heard someone say, "Did you steal Paris Hilton's dog?" they thought they had just told the best joke ever in recorded history and were laughing there ass off about it. Wow, great joke, I thought sarcastically. I mean, it wasn't like I knew that I looked ridiculous or anything.

"Need some help?" I heard another person say. I groaned, knowing this person was about to have some smart-ass comment about my dog or possibly my sexual orientation based on walking this dog. I turned around to see a young man, not much older than myself, with black, glossy hair that spiked in every direction. I looked down to see his dog. It was adorable, I wasn't going to lie. I wasn't sure what breed it was, but it was a fluffy black dog with little white paws. Because I happen to be cliché, I would have named it "socks". It was…cute. Not to mention it's owner. Oh jeez, this Chihuahua was changing me.

**A/N: So…was it terrible? Yeah I know, the first few chapters are always terrible cuz you're just trying to get things rolling. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought or what you think should happen in the future. Should L and Light be a couple in this story? Should L's dog kill Misa?! Haha, nah, I'm just kidding. On a more serious note, that you to everyone who reads and enjoys!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dog Park

**A/N: hello everyone! ! I just wanted to thank you all for the feedback and the follows and everything, you guys are awesome! (:D ß unibrow smiley face would also like to thank you for your support. SOOO, I think I have decided that it shall be a romance: LxLight! Of course, we won't get into anything juicy until the later chapters cuz I like to think that L isn't that easy ;) But I DO have one question for you guys, should I switch back and forth perspectives like I do in my other story, or keep this all in Light's POV? Before I begin with the story, I'd like to say thank you again to all you great people who read and enjoy! **

Light's POV

I tried not to stand there with my mouth hanging open like an idiot so I asked what I assumed was a normal question from one dog-owner to another. "So, what breed is your dog?"

"He's a black Australian Shepard." The young man said, scratching the dog behind the ear. Misa looked up at me hopefully like I might pet her, too. _Yeah_..no. I didn't need any more gay rumors going around, it was bad enough that I had this goblin disguised as a rodent/dog as a pet.

"Oh, cool," I said even though I had no idea what breed had to do with anything. Weren't all dogs practically the same? Eh, I didn't know. "Mine's a Chihuahua," I muttered under my breath, glaring at Misa in the process. "So," I said, looking back up to this man, "What's your dog's name?"

"Licorice," he said. "Oh, and I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm L."

L? What kind of weird-ass name was that? Did he not have enough brain cells to memorize a whole name or something? "Light," I held out my hand for him to shake. Well, maybe I shouldn't judge, my name isn't exactly normal either… He didn't take my hand, so I had to do one of those awkward people well-I-guess-I'll-have-my-hand-back-now, douche-nugget.

"Sorry, I don't shake hands," he said, voice monotone. _Uh-huh_, I thought. Maybe I should have started to slowly back away. I back up just a tad and ended up stepping on Misa. _Jesus, dog, why are you always under my feet?! _L coughed awkwardly before handing me a tennis ball. "Do you want to play with your dog, too?"

_No_…"Sure," I said, unable to resist his offer considering it was the first sign that maybe he wasn't totally insane. I took the ball, regrettably, the gooey dog slobber covering it. I had to hold back an up-chuck and I looked down at Misa who seemed to be smiling up at me like a dolt. I talked to her in a stereotypical, high-pitch animal voice that any person with a soul used with animals. I taunted her with the tennis ball for a while, then threw it. I had planned on letting her run to catch the ball and then me darting back home, hoping she wouldn't follow. Ah, what a good plan. Then I could tell my mom that another dog ate her or she ran away because she missed Paris Hilton. No feather boas for me!

Yeah, she must have been as lazy as I was because she didn't run for it. Instead I ended up looking like an ass-basket for throwing a tennis ball covered in dog spit at someone's face. Ugh, my life! L looked at me curiously. Like he was studying some new species.

"Well," I tried to make this awkward situation bearable, "I guess she doesn't wanna play catch right now." L just looked down at her. The minute Misa's eyes locked on his she started growling. Oh, great. She was one of those Chihuahuas that barked and bit everything. It just so happened that those were the same kind that everyone hated with a burning passion, plus they looked at you like, "get that beast away from my French poodle you heathen!"

"I guess not," L said, holding the collar on Licorice. The dog that seemed so fluffy and nice barred its teeth and began to growl back at Misa. I flinched a little. I should've pulled Misa back so she didn't get hurt, but I kinda wanted to let Licorice have his way with her. Misa, in all her stupidity, growled back. Or should I saw attempted to growl back. She didn't exactly have the vocal chords like that big dog. "Come on Licorice, be nice." He tugged on his collar. _No, really,_ I thought, _It's fine. I'll just stand here and watch this unfold._

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Misa (yes, Misa the dog) POV

What was this dog trying to do?! I knew he was trying to take Light away from Misa! Misa wouldn't let it happen! Everyone wanted my Light!

**A/N: Yes that's right people, the dogs are going to have their own POV's! I just decided that like halfway through this chapter, so if it's random, I'm sorry ;) well, I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's short and boring, but it will get better, I swear! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews and all that jazz! 3**


	3. Chapter 3 - Facebook and Old Memories

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry I haven't updated in a billion years, but I was at DISNEY WORLD! (If you read my other story you already know this.) Yes, I had tons of fun and got a lot of ginger-sunburns. So let's continue, shall we? J**

Licorice's POV

That Misa dog was a total ass-basket. She was seriously off her rocker. Licorice would never do anything against Master L's wishes. Master L was the only one I would follow. Misa-Misa was one crazy bitch (ironically).

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Light's POV

Once I was finally done walking that Nightmare I headed back home. The sun was swallowed up by the sky and the stars were beginning to come out. Good lord, it took me all afternoon to walk this fucking dog?! UGH… I slumped in my desk chair, that stupid dog barking and darting back and forth in my room. I knew if I spent any more time in the vicinity of her I would just throw her out the window and hope that a big-ass bird would fly by and swoop her up. I finally blew up.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU FUCKING DOG! I'M TRYING TO STUDY AND SLEEP AND YOU WON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I was breathing hard and I'm sure I had that crazy gleam in my eye. The kind that people got right before they decided that performing a rain dance was an ingenious idea. Misa looked up at me, an idiotic doggie grin on her ugly mug. Her tongue flapped out of her mouth, slobbering on my hard wood floors. I groaned as I shoved her out of my room. She whined the whole way out. I locked the door quickly. I wasn't sure why I did, though. It wasn't like she could somehow unlock it. She was only a dog, for god's sake.

I groaned as I walked over to my computer. Facebook was the only thing that could soothe my nerves now. Well, that and YouTube. I could seriously (and have seriously) wasted hours upon hours on YouTube. I logged in hastily. Twelve notifications. I guessed that was pretty good for not having checked in an hour or so. _Message from Marcy. Message from Lizzy. Message from Margaret. _I scrolled down, seeing all the babes who messaged me about Homecoming. It was coming up in a few weeks and I had all the girls I could have ever wanted. Marcy was a total whore, no questions asked, so if I went with her, I knew I would get something from her. I just didn't want that something to be chlamydia. Rejected. Lizzy. Well, she was very pretty, sensible…yeah, not my type. Margaret was some redhead girl who had a weird obsession with yaoi and manga. Yeah, I'd be avoiding her at all costs. There were tons of other girls, but none of them particularly piqued my interest. Something did catch my eye, however. _Friend Request: L Ryuuzaki _

I cocked my head as I squinted at the profile picture. There was a picture taken at a dramatic angle, like all the emo kids did. As if a little light bulb went off in my head, I suddenly recognized the picture as that guy I met in the dog park. The one with the fluffy black dog that growled at Misa. I was going to friend him even if it was just for that reason!

"Light!" I heard my mother call. I didn't panic right away because it didn't seem like one of _those_ yells.

"Yes Mother?"

"Supper is ready dear. Come down here to feed Misa." I could feel my whole body sag. _Ughhh…_

"Yes Mother," I grumbled under my breath, trudging down the steps. Pure agony went through me as I heard Misa's little paws pat against the kitchen floor. She began to yelp endlessly as I dropped off the last step. She was under my feet the whole time I was trying to put the disgusting smelling food in her pink bowl. She was extremely happy to eat the slop and I quickly jumped away, fearing the life of my toes had I not. I looked over to my mom who sighed as she looked at Misa like it was her third child. I just didn't get it. What in god's name was so cute about this overgrown rat? I would never get it…

Misa's POV

Foodfoodfood foodfoodfood *singing* yummy food that Light made for me! *chompchomp munchmuch*

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

L's POV

I got on my computer, knowing that I should have been studying. Then again, I was a genius. I really didn't need to study. I hopped on Facebook, seeing that Light Yagami accepted my friend request. I smiled, but I quickly stopped myself. Emotion wasn't one of those things that you should whip out anywhere. I had learned that the hard way.

_~Flashback~ _

_L smiled down at his little toys. There was a little wooden duckling, a kitten, and a puppy. He especially liked the puppy. He liked the way it's little pink tongue poked out of its happy little mouth and the way it's fluffy ears flopped around. Like any little boy, he chucked the kitten and duckling across the room, focusing all his energy on that little puppy. Suddenly, he heard the door from the kitchen slam. An angry voice reverberated through the paper-thin walls. His father. Whenever his father came home as drunk as he usually was he hid under his toddler bed, cuddling with his little puppy toy. It was the only thing that made him forget the horrible things his father would do to his mother. He never struck L. L thought he may have forgotten that he had a child. _

"_Where is my son!" his father's voice boomed. The scared little toddler crawled back to the farthest point under his bed. He clutched that little doggie harder, his eyes clenched with fear. He heard footsteps that seemed like stampedes of bulls. His tiny heart pounded and he breathed hard. It was like every other noise was transformed into silence except for the throbbing pulse echoing in his ears and the thundering footsteps of his drunken father. _

_He felt a rough hand clutch his tiny wrist and yank him from under the bed. This was going to be the first time someone told him not to smile, not to scream. To have no emotion at all. If he did, he would be beaten senseless. Any noise that would give away what was about to take place… L also must never tell anyone what his father had done to him._

**A/N: Sooo, was that last part too serious? Should I cut it out or leave it in? It will make sense for later, but I just wanted to get your opinion. I swear there will be no more serious parts unless you ask for it! Please review and favorite and all that good stuff if you enjoyed, and thank you to everyone who already did. You guys seriously make my day! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Homecoming is Coming

**A/N: Hey you guys! So I have been kind of neglecting this story because of my other one "Panda Eyes and Auburn Hair". (Go check it out if you haven't! It would make me very happy!) I will fill in all the gaps and questions about that last serious scene in this chapter! I hope you like it!**

L's POV

_~Flashback continued~_

_Being just the little child that L was, he didn't fully understand what was happening to him. All he knew was that his puppy toy helped him get through it. His father kept punching him, beating him, letting out all his fury on his son. There was a certain point when L didn't feel anything anymore, he only hoped it would end soon._

_He thanked god that the neighbors heard the commotion. With his drunken father distracted, L threw the wooden puppy at the back of his head, quickly crawling out from under him. That puppy helped him escape. _

_~Flashback ended~_

I rubbed my little dog behind the ears. His tongue flopped out, leaning into my scratching hand. He was my best friend.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Licorice's POV

I had always been L's best friend, but I knew that he needed to have more than just me. He needed a friend, but also a companion. I thought that Light might have been able to fill that gap in his life. He seemed like an honest person who was attractive enough for L and seemed to be on the same intelligent level as well. I would have to somehow get Misa off Light's leg.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Light's POV

My school alarm woke up at the butt-crack of dawn. I groaned inwardly as I heard Misa's little paws pat across my floor. I quickly shot out of bed, avoiding Misa as much as physically possible as I withdrew a white dress shirt, khakis, and a red tie out of my closet. I ran into my bathroom half-naked just to get away from that fucking dog…

"Light! Hurry up, you're going to be late!" I heard my mother call from the kitchen. I also heard her favorite Japanese soap operas playing in the background. I took a quick wizz then pulled my infamous quick-get-the-clothes-on-before-father-gets-home so I wouldn't be late for school.

I cursed as I almost tripped over the ass-wipe of a dog that was Misa and then stumbled down the stairs. I grabbed a quick Poptart on the way out the door. Ew, it was the high fiber kind that tasted like pencil shavings. I quickly spit that out on the concrete.

I enjoyed my time away from Misa as I took my first peaceful walk to school. Just the wind blowing in my gorgeous auburn locks. I wasn't full of myself... The sun was at just the right point in the sky where it didn't pierce my retinas, the trees rustled softly in the wind, and there was peace and quiet.

"Hello Light," I heard a deep voice speak from behind me. It was my friend, Yoshiro.

"Oh, hey Yoshiro." I casually put my hands in my pockets, my backpack slung over a single shoulder.

"So, I heard you gotta new dog."

I groaned. "Dear lord, don't mention it. Hey, how'd you know?"

"You know the Facebook status 'this ass-basket dog is driving me crazy' really dropped a hint," he chuckled. I had forgotten about that. Was I drunk or something? Or maybe I was just so tired of Misa's endless yipping I was deranged.

"Oh," I laughed. I needed to change the subject before more of my embarrassing status' were made known. I didn't even want to think about my drunk or hung-over status'.

"So," he began, sounding somewhat awkward all of a sudden, "What are you doing for Homecoming?"

In reality, I had pretty much forgotten about it, so I wasn't sure what I would so. I wasn't even sure that I was going. Nah, I had to go, I was one of the popular kids that were expected to be there. "I guess I'll end up going. How about you?"

"Well, I was going to ask—"

"Hey Light!" someone else called. I turned around to see that guy I met at the dog park the other day.

"Oh, hey L." I looked over to Yoshiro, who looked kinda pissed, to be honest.I wasn't sure why he was looking at L that way. He had the same facial expression as Misa when she saw Licorice looking at me. "This is my friend, Yoshiro." I introduced them to each other. Yoshiro was giving L the death glare, but L didn't seem to notice. Or maybe it was just that he didn't care. I wished I didn't care what people thought about me, but that was the life of a beautiful person. Oh, the agony. It was just my calling.

"So, L, are you new here?" Yoshiro asked.

"Oh, no, I have been here for the past four years."

This made me wonder where he had been for the last four years of my life. Not in that gay way, of course…yeah, definitely not. I started to wonder what Yoshiro was going to ask me about Homecoming and how L's new appearance would change my school-life.

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter sucked, but we're starting to get into interesting territory with Homecoming coming up for the characters. MWAHAHA! :3 it shall become a juicy story, worry not! :D thank you all for reading, following, favoriting and all that great stuff! **


	5. Chapter 5 - The Awkward Confession

**A/N: hello all! So I'm trying not to neglect this story as much, but I kinda wanna quit it. If you all like it I won't. Maybe I'll wait until it gets a little more interesting then decide. Give me your feedback please! BY THE WAY, if you read my other story, Panda Eyes and Aurburn Hair, go to my profile to vote on what should happen between L and Light (if you know what I mean ;D ) The poll is at the very top of my profile in its own thin-type box. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, favorite, follow, and take the poll on my profile! I shall give you all virtual scones! :D**

Light's POV

I walked to my favorite period: Lunch. I was always permitted to jump ahead in line. All the girls just fluttered their eyelashes and let me pass. Ah, when curly fries called, I knew no bounds.

"Hey, Light," Yoshiro called to me from our lunch table.

I was just in the midst of buying my lunch. Right after I handed the adoring lunch lady my money, I made my way to our lunch table. Someone caught me by the elbow. L.

"Hey, can I sit with you guys?" he asked, a sheepish look on his face as he looked down.

I was somewhat surprised. He seemed more like a loner to me. "Oh, sure." I looked over at Yoshiro who suddenly had a glare slapped on his face. _Scary…_

L sat down next to me, obviously fearing Yoshiro, who looked as if he would crap his pants with anger (is that a thing? Well, now it is). _What was he getting so steamed about? _I wondered. "Simmer down," I stomped on Yoshiro's foot from under the table. He did a bad job at stifling a groan and his rage turned into just a scowl. I supposed that was better than having him rip out L's hair, which I noticed seemed an unbelievably silky black. What the hell?! Why was I thinking like that?! I shook my head, ridding the thoughts from my mind.

"So, L, is it?" Yoshiro opened his mouth. I almost groaned. I knew this wouldn't turn out well. L nodded, looking up. I noticed that he sat in his chair like he was some untamed baboon. "What are your plans for Homecoming?" I let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"Homecoming?" L questioned, his head cocked to one side. He slid his thumb up to his lower lip, looking quite adorable—ugh there I went again. "What exactly is Homecoming?" Yoshiro snorted, about to make some sarcastic remark when I interrupted him.

"It's the school dance after the last football game of the season."

L nodded in his usual manner. "And what does this have to do with me?"

Yoshiro face-palmed, but I felt kind of sorry for L. I decided to be the merciful soul that I am. "Well, usually people ask out someone they like to the dance," I explained.

L nodded again, absorbing all the information I was giving him as if it was something he would actually need to refer to later. I was surprised he wasn't taking notes at this point. "Why would I ask anyone? Why would I even go?" L continued to shoot questions out. This was becoming more of an interrogation than a conversation.

"Dude, shut the fuck up already! It's a dance! Act like a normal human being!" Yoshiro shouted. I suddenly became self-conscious at all the eyes in the lunchroom now staring at us.

I grabbed Yoshiro by the arm, well, death grip was a better description. I came to his ear, whispering in a hushed tone, "Let's go outside." I turned to L, motioning that we would be back in a minute. He seemed unfazed by Yoshiro's outbreak. He was an odd one.

I led Yoshiro out to the side of the school near the tennis courts, positioning myself against a brick wall. "What the fuck was that all about?!" I gave him a little smack on the arm. He flinched, rubbing the spot.

"Well…I…He's just so annoying and stupid and…" he trailed off, a glint of sadness now in his eyes. I rose an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue.

"What's the real problem you have with him? He hasn't done anything."

"That!" he pointed at me, "That is the reason why I am so pissed!" I snorted. What the hell did he mean?! He looked down at his shoes. "I hate that you are defending him!"

"Seriously, Yoshiro?" I almost rolled my eyes, but the pained look on his face prevented me from doing so.

He licked his lips nervously, "Well that, and he seems to like you."

I was sure I made an extremely weird face at him before asking, "So you're jealous or something?" It was odd, coming from a guy, I mean. Why would he be jealous? It wasn't like Yoshiro and I were a "thing".

He sighed, "I just…I just don't know anymore." I gave him a look that commanded him to get to the point. "Can I trust you with something?"

I almost groaned. GET TO THE POINT! I wanted to yell. This evil suspense was killing me! "Yes, of course."

He came a little closer, practically causing me to be pinned against the wall. I was at the point where I couldn't move any farther back. Little nervous bubbles went off in my stomach. His arms came up, his hands placed on the wall behind me, cornering me in. I gulped anxiously. I wondered what exactly I was to be trusted with. As he came even closer, obviously bursting my personal bubble, I knew what he was about to do, but I kept denying it until it actually happened.

His mouth came crashing against mine, his lips warm and firm. I was so shocked I just stood there, continuing to be kissed by who I thought was my best friend. His mouth caught and molded my lips with his, creating a heat between our mouths. My brain was shutting off as his mouth took in my lower lip, sucking and pulling. Just as his tongue tried to make its way into my mouth I shoved him back, my brain finally awoken.

When we were separated, I noticed the pink, swollen lips of Yoshiro, along with the red-tinted cheekbones. I wanted to pinch myself to make sure that this wasn't some god-awful nightmare. This couldn't have been what Yoshiro was talking about. If I had known this was what I was supposed to keep a secret, I never would have said yes.

I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, "what the fuck was that?!" I shoved a little against his chest. I wanted to feel bad for him, but I just couldn't. His feelings were not an object now. Once you made out with someone, that rule was tossed to the side.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. The reason why I am so pissed or jealous or whatever." He shook his head, getting his thoughts gathered. "I like you, Light. I've liked you for a long time and I was wondering, will you go to the dance with me?"

Holy shit.

**A/N: OOHHH plot twist! Or maybe not. You guys were probably expecting this. Worry not, make-out scenes between L and Light will be TONS jucier, but this being the first kiss in this fanfic, I didn't want to make it ****_too_**** saucy. Please give a review or follow of favorite if you liked it! More is coming soon! I have been super busy lately. All my teachers have decided to give a crap-ton of homework all at the same time, so if I'm not updating, that's why! Again, thank you all and don't forget to vote on my profile page! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Blackmail

**A/N: hey guys! I have been busy, but I have managed to bust out another chapter for this story and my other one. I have you to thank, for you are my motivation! :D So yeah, I've been kind of in a rut lately so that's why all the story twists are taking place in both stories. Thank you for sticking with me though, it is greatly appreciated! :D**

Misa's POV

Light wasn't home yet, but Misa knew that he should have been home by now! Misa wondered what Light was doing! He couldn't have been cheating on Misa-chan. Misa-Misa was the only dog for him!

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

L's POV

Light didn't come back to the lunch table after he left with the rather rude Yoshiro. I didn't give it much thought as I finished my lunch alone, like I usually did. Seventh period rolled around quickly, meaning that the end of the school day was near. It may have been childish to think, but I just couldn't wait to go home and cuddle with Licorice. He was always soft and fluffy. He never hurt me like everyone else seemed to, and he was always there for me.

Once the bell rung, I made my way back home like I did every day. I didn't have to carry anything because I was that kid who got their homework done in class while everyone else was sleeping. The teacher's "lessons" weren't anything that I didn't already know anyway. I was in the top of my class along with Light Yagami. Light. He was an interesting fellow. He was smart, kind, and, although it was strange to admit, rather handsome.

"Hey, L!" I heard a voice call for me. I turned to see who it was and noticed it was Light. I forgot that he walked home as well.

"Oh, hello Light," I greeted him. Light ran to catch up with me. When he reached me, he was somewhat out of breath. He fixed his tie nervously.

"I just wanted to apologize about lunch earlier today," he coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks suddenly reddened. I wondered what he was so obviously embarrassed about. "Yoshiro just had a little emotional breakdown…I think."

"Oh, you don't need to explain. I figured you went to straighten him out."

"Oh, if only you knew the irony in that statement," Light murmured. I rose an eyebrow at that, not sure what he was trying to say. He shook his head, telling me that I really didn't want to know.

"Well, this is my stop," I said, pointing to my apartment complex. He looked at me inquisitively.

"Do you live by yourself in an apartment?" He asked.

"Yes," I retorted. I had lived by myself ever since I turned 18. I wanted to get out of my house as soon as physically possible. The only bad thing about living alone in this apartment was that I had to get a job. It was kind of embarrassing, but I worked at the nearby fast food place. At least Licorice liked that I came home smelling like grilled beef every night.

"That must be tough. Well, my stop is here too," He said, pointing at a nice looking house. It was right across the way from my apartment complex. "You know, if you ever wanna hang out sometime, or you get lonely, you can always drop by my house." For some reason his cheeks grew pink. I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed for whatever reason he was embarrassed, and I wasn't even sure why. It was odd that I was connecting with him in this way.

"Well, thank you, Light. That means a lot. Can I bring Licorice as well?"

Light chuckled, for a reason unknown to me, and said, "Yeah, that'd be great."

I smiled for the first time in forever. My first friend.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Light's POV

I immediately went inside to the cool air conditioning after experiencing major blushing while talking to L. It was insane! Why was I so nervous around him?! I couldn't shake this feeling. Good god, the next step was feather boas…

Misa ran down the stairs, practically falling over herself with excitement. She ran right over to my leg and did what she usually did (if you get my drift). I groaned and kicked her away, not actually hurting her (dagnabbit), just giving her a stern warning. I went upstairs to my computer, making sure I shut the door so the little nightmare couldn't get in. Her little paws thumped against the door and she whimpered. I groaned, stuffing my headphones in my ears. I blasted a little heavy metal, washing the sound of Misa out. I logged into facebook, seeing that I had a few messages.

_Message from L_

_Message from Yoshrio_

_Message from Yoshiro_

_Message from Sayu_

I answered the message from L first. He had asked about what happened with Yoshiro. I decided to give him the whole sha-bang.

_Basically, he was pissed at you because he thought I liked you…He then proceeded to kiss me without my consent. Who knew he was gay? Am I right? _

I then responded to Yoshiro. His first message was apologizing for getting pissed at me. His second was for kissing me.

_Ugh, well, I can't stay mad at you, bro. Just don't do it again, k? I don't need gay rumors flying around school you know. And I understand why you were pissed, but there's no reason to get jealous. He's just my friend. _

I thought about that last statement I wrote to him. I wasn't so sure. Was I seriously contemplating being gay for L?!

I shook my head of the thoughts. This was just ridiculous. I checked the message from Sayu. I couldn't believe what I had just read, so I had to read it again. It said:

_I saw you and Yoshiro making out. If you don't tell mom, I will. If you decide that you don't like either scenarios, you can expect everyone at school to know about this tomorrow. _

My heart exploded. WHAT THE FUCK?! Why was she being such a bitch right now?! Where the hell was this coming from?! What I wondered most of all was, why was she blackmailing me?

**A/N: hey guys! OHHH so why is Sayu such an OOC bitch?! We'll find out eventually! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! :D you all make me so happy! BTW! I have come out with a Host fanfic called Sliced! Take a look if you are interested! **


	7. Chapter 7 - Sayu's Secret

**A/N: hey you guys! Ahhh we are getting into saucy territory here (the best kind of territory, if you ask me)! So now you guys will find out why Sayu is being so bitchy! I know some of you think it's because she likes Yoshiro, but I think you will be surprised! ;) Btw, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been ill! ;) ANYWAY!**

L's POV

It was so nice of Light to welcome me into his home like he had. I couldn't wait until I told Licorice. I unlocked my crummy little apartment's door to have my little doggy running to the door to greet me. "Oh, hi Licorice! How was your day? Mine was good. You know, Light invited me to his house. You remember Light, don't you?" He licked my hand, wagging his tail happily. Yep, he remembered. "He's a really nice guy. It doesn't seem like his friend Yoshiro likes me though. I guess it doesn't matter, does it? At least have Light, and let's not forget, you." I scratched behind his fuzzy ear, making him lean into my hand. Things were going to be different nowadays. I had friends now. I was going to be going to Homecoming. My life was finally beginning.

Licorice's POV

L was being so good around people lately. It was good to see. I was glad that he made new friends. I wasn't sure about this stupid Yoshiro character. I didn't want anything to happen to L because of that douchebag. It didn't matter, I would protect L at all costs. L began to rub my belly. Ahh, this was the good life.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Light's POV

"SAYU!" I screamed, my voice carrying throughout the house. My vocal cords stung a little, but that wouldn't stop me. I swung open my door, steam coming out of my ears. I would find that no good slut-bag motherfucker if it killed me! Misa immediately ran out of my way. I thought for a moment that I should be this pissed all the time. Nah, it would be bad for my blood pressure…

I slammed Sayu's door open in pure rage, expecting to see her sitting in her desk chair. She wasn't there, but as I turned my head, I saw something going on under the covers of her bed. It looked like…well, I didn't want to even THINK about what it looked like. It was my sister, she wasn't like that. Eh, who was I kidding, she was probably as slutty as all the girls at our school. I was just about to turn around when I heard some noises coming from the bed that made even _me_ blush. GOOD GOD, IT _WAS_ WHAT I THOUGHT IT WAS! Not entirely thinking my plan through, I ripped the covers off of the moving bundle and I thought I felt my eyes shrivel back in my head. It was my worst fears. Sayu and _Matsuda_…sexing it up!

Sayu screamed and covered herself the best she could and Matsuda was too stunned to do anything but stare back at me. "Oh god!" I shielded my eyes from this gruesome sight. My sister doin' the nasty with Masuda. Wasn't that illegal?! I mean, he was like, 19, right? She was only 16. "You _are_ a whore!" I yelled, clutching my near-bleeding eyeballs. Sayu jumped out of bed probably as quickly as she jumped in it in the first place, gripping the covers to herself. Her face was fire-engine red and I swore that I could see the angry smoke coming out her ears identical to how it had been coming out of mine just a moment ago.

"Oh shut the fuck up! I saw you and Yoshiro making out, and I wasn't kidding when I said I would tell mom!"

"Ugh, we can talk about that later! Right now I need some bleach for my eyes. Oh, you are such a _whore_! Oh my god, oh my god!" I was totally horrified. I had seen _everything_! Now I was going to be scarred for life. "And Matsuda! What the hell, man?! She's sixteen! Aren't you a cop?!"

"Well, yeah, but not officially," he mumbled. Sayu looked over at him, saying sorry with her eyes.

"God! What is wrong with this world?! Matsuda you idiot!" Then I realized that I had some ammunition to use against Sayu. Mom, and especially Dad, would _not_ be happy with this discovery. I stood up, slowly turning to the couple of horny ho-bags. "Listen Sayu, Matsuda," I locked eyes with both of then, no matter how awkward it was for all of us. "If _anyone_, and I mean anyone, finds out about what happened with Yoshiro and me, I will not hesitate to tell everyone at school, and Mom and Dad, about what I found here on this fine afternoon." I crossed my arms, making the decree official.

Sayu had a little gasp of surprise, "You…you…" she gave me the death glare as she pointed at me. She huffed and finally gave up. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth. She came up to me, jabbing me in the chest with her finger. I really didn't want my naked sister poking me in the chest while I was trying to be mad at her.

"Ugh, stop that." I slapped her hand away. "Just be thankful that I'm not telling anyone about your palace of sin here," I pointed around her room and gave a little hate-glare to Matsuda. "Oh, and Matsuda, before I leave I wanted to ask, how many other twelve-year-olds have you defiled?"

Sayu screamed at me, "I'm not twelve you dick-head! I'm almost seventeen, you know!"

I pretended to be impressed. "Oh, seventeen! When do you want me to deliver your wheelchair, old maid?" She chucked a pillow at me. "Try to keep your sweaty, love accessories off me, okay?" I threw the disgusting pillow back. Sayu slammed the door as I stepped out. I really hoped I would never have to see that again. I pivoted quickly, running _right into my mother_. That meant that…dear god she heard that whole argument. Shit.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Yoshiro's POV

That stupid L was in my way. I know that I had promised Light that I would leave him alone, but I had to have Light to myself! I knew that Light didn't want to admit that he was gay, but it was totally obvious! I mean, the outfits, the perfect hair, the way he made all the guys—even the straight ones—totally go ape-shit crazy on him. I would have to do something about that L person. He would have to learn that if he liked Light, there would be consequences. Light was _mine_.

**A/N: *dundundun!* so what will happen with Light and Sayu (that slut), what about L and Yoshiro?! Oh the questions! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who reviews, follows, favorites, and all that great stuff! You all make me so happy! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 - Flirting and Fighting

**A/N: hey guys! So I am super excited to give you this chapter because it shall be a juicy one! Well, not THAT juicy, but at least a little. Thank you to everyone who reviews, follows, favorites, and votes on the poll in my profile! You know who you are and I love you for it! :D **

Light's POV

"Uh, hi Mom," I said, my voice cracking embarrassingly.

"Light!" She huffed. "I'm going to have a word with you." Oh boy… I was just praying for a quick death. Perhaps getting struck by lightning? Would jumping off a building hurt that much?

"Mom, it's not what you think!" I raised my hands to defend myself, just in case.

"Oh really?" She snapped, "Then why did I find Misa without any water in her bowl this morning?!"

I was so shocked that I couldn't even speak for a moment. I just stood there, staring at her, jaw ajar. Was this seriously what she was angry about? I felt a smile creep across my face, relief flooding my system. Good, she hadn't heard about the awkward making out with Yoshiro. I almost wished she had heard about my slut sister, though. I would have to save that ammo for when I really needed it. "Oh, right, I'm so sorry mom! I'll go downstairs right away and fill it!" I turned quickly and giddily to jog down the stairs. I was so overjoyed about not getting caught that I even picked up the Princess of Ass-basketry and pet her on the head. "Do you need some water?" I asked in my cute voice that all people use around animals.

Misa wagged her tail, joyous that I was paying attention to her. I set the large rodent down next to her water bowl and I filled it to the brim. It seemed that, like usual, I was the only thing that she paid attention to, so the water didn't exactly entice her. I almost tripped over her and broke my neck, like every day when she was hovering around me, only, nothing could ruin my happy mood right then. Not even my blonde, yippy dog.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

L's POV

My alarm clock went off, disappointing me extremely. I had wanted only a few more minutes of sleep. Licorice jumped on my bed, like he did whenever y alarm clock went off. He nudged my shoulder with his muzzle, getting distracted as his wet nose began to sniff my face. I chuckled as I pet him, finally rolling out of my warm nest of blankets. The cold air was harsh against my skin, and my eyes felt like lead marbles in my head. I really needed to get more sleep at night. Looking in my mirror, I noticed the light purple forming beneath my eyes and the way my black hair stuck out in every direction. I tried to tame it, but it was useless. I just continued my daily routine and scarfed an Oreo or two, brushed my teeth—followed by mouthwash—then a quick hop skip and a jump to school.

Ever since Light had told me I could come over, I had been tempted to. I mean, he was my friend, and it was natural for friends to visit each other's homes. Plus, I got lonely sometimes with just me and Licorice. On my way to school, I contemplated how I might be able to ask him if I could come over. I wasn't entirely certain of the social protocol in that type of situation. I supposed that being frank would work.

As if on cue, I heard Light call me from behind. I turned to see him waving at me, starting a fast walk to catch up with me. "Hey L!" he panted as he began to slow down, walking in pace with me.

"Hello, Light" I said, a smile flirting with my lips.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend. There's a block party on my street—well, our street—it'll just be the neighborhood. Everyone's bringing food and drinks. It should be a lot of fun." He looked down at the ground, avoiding a divot in the sidewalk.

I felt a little heated swell in my chest, my heart beating faster. I was an odd sensation that was oddly enjoyable. I wasn't sure what this feeling was. My instincts told me I wanted more, though. "Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun. Where is it? The end of the cul-de-sac?"

"Yeah, right by my house. It turns out we have the least amount of traffic at my end of the neighborhood, so there will be no cars around to interrupt the party." Light winked at me. I felt that pulse of heat again. I knew that his gesture wasn't meant to be a flirt…was it?

"Ok then. I'll be there." I smiled a rare smile of mine.

"Light! L!" I heard another voice call after us. We were very close to the school building so I knew it must've been a student. I snapped my head around to see Yoshiro. I felt myself shrink back a little from his gaze. He looked at Light with adoration, and little hint of lust, but he looked at me with distain. I could feel the hate-rays shooting directly to my soul. Apparently Light wanted to see him as much as I did.

"Hey Yoshiro," Light nodded in his direction. "What's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to apologize to L for acting the way I did," he gave me a rough smack on the arm that I guessed was customary for young men like us. I couldn't believe that he was all hunky-dunky with me now, though. He seemed to be trying too hard to be nice and it was obvious. Was hiding his hatred for me that difficult? Another question that was swimming around in my head was, why exactly did he hate me? What had I done to him?

"Well, you should. You were very rude to him." Light said, looking at Yoshiro through his hair. Glaring was more like it.

Yoshiro blushed a bright pink. "I know. I think I was just having a bad day or something."

"Yeah, well don't let it happen again." Light pointed a finger at him.

Yoshiro looked down at the ground, seeming somewhat ashamed. I tried to stay out of the conversation, considering I didn't need any more trouble from him. My stomach grew uneasy as we neared the school. I knew something was up with Yoshiro, I just didn't want to find out what exactly that was.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Lunch came around rather quickly for me. Normally it would have seemed like I was waiting all day for lunch, but being with Light made it feel like time went faster. It was a great feeling. Light led me into the cafeteria, his hand having a firm grip on my elbow. Heat began to descend from my stomach into…other regions, and it confused me slightly.

"Ok, let's try this over again." Light said referring to the last, tragic time we had tried to have lunch together. He set a tray of food down in front of me and in front of himself. Yoshiro followed soon after we both sat down, setting his own tray on the table. I felt a little hostility coming from him like it was a smell wafting through the air. "So, L, how is the school year going for you so far?" he asked.

"It has been…interesting," I clarified. I picked at the chicken on my plate, squishing my green beans. "I finally have some friends, though." I looked over at Light who was smiling, turning to Yoshiro who was giving me the death stare. I was taken aback a little by the look. Light looked over to Yoshiro who immediately had a different expression, one that was happy and content. Almost as if a scene in a movie, the minute Light turned away to look at me again, Yoshiro went back to glaring.

I looked away sheepishly, eating my lunch. Ugh, I much preferred sweets to these green beans I was shoveling in my mouth. The texture wasn't nearly creamy enough, and the taste…It was like excrement mated with plant-matter to create green beans. I put my fork down. If I ate any more of those I would surely vomit. Luckily for me, I had a box of Twinkies in my backpack. The world was finally back in its orbit now that I had my sweet, spongy cake.

Sooner than I expected, the bell for our last period rang and we all ran off in our separate directions. Light gave me a quick wave and a wink before he turned to go to class. I couldn't wait for this weekend to roll around. It was already Friday, I only had an hour left before I could go home. Or to Light's house.

I was walking into the far off corners of the building where no one ever seemed to be. There were only a couple classes down here and most of them only had a few kids in them. I reached for the door handle on my classroom, but someone grabbed me by the back of my shirt. I felt a little rush of adrenaline course through me.

"I knew I could get you alone," A voice growled. I turned around, my face met abruptly with a clenched fist.

**A/N: OHHH! Who could the evil voice belong to?! You guys probably know, don't you? Well, I shall have the next chapter up soon. I'm sorry this one took so long to upload! I had a sudden flood of inspiration for my original stories so I've been working on those. Thank you to everyone who comments, follows, and favorites! I love you guys! **


	9. Chapter 9 - The Only Medicine

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this chapter might be the bromantic (yes, BROmantic) one you've been waiting for! ;) I hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, review, follow, and favorite! You guys seriously make my boring life much better J**

L's POV

I was taken aback by the sudden blow delivered by the one and only Yoshiro. I knew that the nice-act was just a façade. Being the agile and cunning fighter I was, I punched him in the face relatively quickly. He didn't have enough time to dodge and I got him right in the mouth. His lip began to swell and bleed. I wanted to feel bad, but at the same time, I wanted to beat the crap out of him. I had been beaten enough as a child and I wasn't about to be clobbered by some snobby prick. He was definitely surprised that I was fighting back.

I delivered a signature move: a kick in the face. He was thrown backwards, but quickly regained his balance, coming at me like a raging bull. I knew that I was about to be tackled. As we hit the floor, my head betrayed me and smacked against the tile floor of the school. Darkness flooded my eyes. I wanted to curse at my body for just passing out like that.

Light's POV

I thought I heard something in the hallway. Maybe a fight was going on? I rushed out to see who was beating the crap out of whom. I didn't want to miss a good fight. If I was lucky it was a cat fight…

I was shocked to see Yoshiro on top of an unconscious L, continuing to punch him in the face and stomach. An overwhelming rage rushed through my veins, becoming physical heat on my skin. I charged at the fighting bundle on the floor, red coloring my vision. I wasn't sure why I got so mad. Then again, I was friends with L, even if I've only known him for a short while. It was my duty as a friend to keep him safe, wasn't it?

I heard a sickening thud as I tacked Yoshiro off L. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I shook him, holding onto the collar of his shirt. I bared my teeth at him like I was some kind of wild animal. He looked at me with fear. His lips were bleeding and swollen, his right eye almost completely closed because of the swelling. He had a long bruise on his cheekbone. At least L got some really good hits in.

"I don't have to explain myself!" He said, surprisingly ballsy.

"Yeah?" I said, slamming him against the floor a little harder. "I thought I told you to leave him alone? He's done nothing to you and there's no reason to beat him up for it."

"You don't understand!" Yoshiro said. "I know you're falling for him, I can see it when you look at him!" He was breathing hard from his frustrated yelling. I was pretty shocked by that statement. He can see it when I look at him? Hell, I wasn't even sure how I felt around L, how would Yoshiro know?

"And what makes you think I'd want to date someone who beats up innocent people, huh?" I yelled back, motioning towards him. I felt like I was exerting myself just from screaming at him. I huffed angrily as I got up from being on top of him. I put my hands on my hips. "I'm going to take him home." I stated simply. "You know, if you gave him a concussion…" I couldn't even finish my sentence I was so sick of talking to him. I threw L over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes, his blood getting on the back of my dress shirt. I didn't care about that though. One thing was for certain: it was going to be an awkward walk home.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

L' POV

I woke up slowly, the fog beginning to dissipate. I was looking up at a ceiling I didn't recognize. Was I in the nurse's office? I wasn't sure. I carefully began to sit up, but an arm came on my shoulder, preventing me from doing so. I had a pounding in my head that was so overpowering, I didn't even try to object.

"Just relax. Do you need anything?" I felt a cool cloth running over my forehead. It felt really nice.

"Where am I?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me, I sat up regardless of what my rescuer said. It wasn't the best idea I had ever had, the room now spinning slightly. I was beginning to think that I hit my head harder than I thought.

"It's Light. You're at my house." His hand was on my bicep, centering me against the headboard so I wouldn't fall off the bed. He pressed a piece of gauze with isopropyl alcohol to my temple. I felt a burn, but I wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or the warmth coming off of his fingers. It was odd that I was feeling this way. I didn't think that I liked to feel people touching me. Usually when I was touched I was being hurt, but this was…nice. I leaned into his hand, gently closing my eyes. I quickly moved my face from his hand, realizing that it wasn't socially acceptable for me to want this. His hand moved to cup my face, sweeping the gauze over a cut on my cheek. I saw him blush and it made me curious. Why was _he_ blushing? If anyone should be blushing it was me. I mean, I was the one feeling these emotions. Or was he feeling this, too?

"I'm sorry if that burned a little. We have to clean you up before things get infected." He cupped the back of my head, pressing the dip in the back of my skull. I felt an extreme pain travel through my head, making me groan. "Oh jeez, oh jeez, I'm so sorry. You may have a concussion." I felt a pounding going through my head again. "We should get you to a doctor." Light said, getting up from the chair he had next to his bed.

I grabbed his wrist and he jerked his head around to look at me. "I don't wanna go to the doctor." I said. I hated the doctor's office. I never liked it, especially after I was beat. They would always ask me who did this to me. I had to make up accidents or clumsiness. It was terrible.

"But L, you could have a concussion. This is serious," he sat down again, leaning in closer. His voice grew quieter.

I looked sadly down at my lap, nodding even though it hurt. I felt Light tilt my chin up with his fingers, little patches of heat erupting in my stomach. This feeling was odd. His eyes locked with mine, flashing between my lips and my irises. He bit his lip, something I found that I wanted to do to him. The butterflies in my stomach were flying around hotly. He scooted closer, his arm draped across my lap. He squeezed my waist in his large hand. It was the only part of my body that wasn't sore. Besides my lips, of course.

I felt the strangest feeling in the pit of my stomach as I saw him leaning closer. It was a tingly, deliciously hot feeling. His lips lightly brushed mine, creating tsunami waves of heat. I immediately tangled my hair in his auburn locks, yanking him forward. Our lips met in a warm embrace. His lips felt full and warm, something I had never experienced before. His hands came up to cradle my face in his hands, tilting his head further to the right. His mouth opened wider, his kisses becoming deeper and more sensual. This tingling feeling grew inside me. My hand trailed up his neck, cupping the side of his face. I felt his wet tongue slide across my lower lip and it made me shiver. I let my tongue slip across his, my fingers clawing at his shirt. I felt a shutter run through his body as his unrelenting tongue traveled deeper in my mouth, our mouths slipping and sliding over each other. Every move was getting deeper and hotter. The chemical feeling burning on my skin was almost overwhelming. I groaned against his mouth, the vibration moving across our lips.

He pulled back a little bit, "Am I hurting you?" he panted, his swollen lips a mirror image of mine. I knew he was referring to the time that he touched the back of my head.

"No, no, not at all," I retorted, getting lost in his copper eyes that shimmered.

His mouth curled into a smile, "You should really rest."

I bit my lip only to have him gently pull it away with teeth. "You really aren't helping matters," I chuckled as he pulled away, letting my lip fall from his teeth.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself," he chuckled. He stood up slowly, "I'll get you something to eat. Anything in particular you want?"

I felt myself smile, "Got any cake?"

**A/N: so how was it?! Tell me in a review! Thank you to everyone who reviews, follows, favorites, and all that great stuff! THANK YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Almost Time

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I wanted to thank you all for reviewing and following and favoriting like I always do! You guys really make my day, you have no idea! I would like to have a little special thanks to my real-life best friend CrimsonNight41 (not that this website isn't real life, but…well, you know what I meant). YOU ARE A BABE, MY DEAR! A BABE! Anyway, on with the story! **

Light's POV

Oh my God. I couldn't believe that just happened. That was probably—no, definitely—the best kiss of my life. I literally felt like running around and yelling to the whole world how much I liked L. I wanted to ask him out right then. I wanted to say "fuck it" and do it already!

I came back with a little plate of cake for L, I hoped that he liked this kind of cake…ugh, now I was getting nervous about everything. Just play it cool, keep it smooth. I wondered why I didn't feel nervous when I asked a girl out, but when I thought about asking L out, my heart was in my throat. I mean, it shouldn't have been this difficult. We had made out, that said something, right? He obviously felt the same way. Ok, enough of the pep talk. Grow a pair and ask him out.

"Hey, L," I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He took the cake eagerly, stuffing it into his cheeks like a little squirrel. I couldn't help but smile.

"Mm?" he attempted to ask as he was chewing.

"This, uh, may be really random, and maybe a little too soon, but…" I swallowed, butterflies nervously fluttering around in my stomach. "Will you consider…being my—"

"Light?" I heard my mother open the door. GOSH DARN IT, MOTHER! I had just gained the strength to ask him out, and you interrupt me! I snapped my head back, trying not to look utterly pissed, but I really was and it was hard to mask. "How is your friend doing?" her voice became sympathetic as she came closer.

"I'm doing alright, thank you for asking Mrs. Yagami," L nodded in her direction, cake still stuffed in his cheeks.

"Well, if you need anything, you boys tell me, alright?" she smiled, "Oh, and dinner will be ready soon."

When she closed the door, I felt my confidence go out with her. My throat closed. "So what were you saying, Light?" L asked me, swallowing the last of his cake.

"Er, uh, I just, um," oh yeah, you got it buddy. Keep going, he's obviously eating every word out of the palm of your hand. "N-nothing I just wanted to know if you wanted more cake." Damn it! I lost my steam. "Uh, and if you were considering coming to the block party."

"Oh, I'm okay with the cake. I think that I will go with you to the block party, if you will go with me." He looked down nervously, waiting for my response. Maybe he was having the same unsure thoughts that I was having.

"Yes, I'd love to go with you," I said a little too quickly. Hide your desperation, man! Get a hold on yourself!

"Great," he said, smiling.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Dinner ended up being Lemon Chicken with asparagus. Pretty good, I supposed. I was so nervous that L wouldn't like it, though. Ugh, I was really overthinking this! Just breathe, relax. L was a great guy, he would be very nice, as always.

"This is a very good meal," he said as if he had read my mind. "Thank you very much for welcoming me into your home."

"Oh of course, dear!" my mother exclaimed, picking up Misa. I wasn't sure why she insisted on cuddling that rat at the dinner table. It was going to get dog hair in everyone's food (I know, a wonderful thought). Misa licked my mom's fingers, trying to get the last of the chicken juicy, I supposed, but when she saw that L was sitting at the table, she began to growl. Let me just say, that little dogs are not scary when they growl, just humorous, and I was sure that Misa didn't like the fact that I was chuckling at her attempt to scare us. "Oh, Misa, what's the matter? Are you still hungry? Aw, well, let's get you more food!" My mom got up from her chair, the legs of it screeching on the floor. Misa kept her eyes locked with L's still growling as my mom pulled her into the kitchen. Once my mom was out of ear shot, I turned to L, an embarrassed expression on my face.

"Sorry about that. That overgrown rat is a pain in the ass," I chuckled. "Your dog is much better. He's actually friendly." I picked at the vegetables at my plate, finding them to be unsatisfying to my pallet. Plus I was self-conscious around him.

"Oh, that's ok. I have had my dog for a long time, so he's been trained. You should come over sometime, he knows a lot of tricks," L winked, an out of character move for him. My heart felt like a little hummingbird that was working overtime.

"Yeah, whenever you want," and there I went sounding needy again. I needed to work on my smooth- man skills around L.

My mother came back, ruining the fluffy moment between L and I. Ugh, I was so annoyed by her, the rat-dog, and Sayu.

Misa's POV

Misa was very angry at Light! Light _wanted_ to be with the panda-looking man! _WANTED!_ Misa needed to gain Light's attention! Misa must be the only one who Light loves! Misa shall destroy L!

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

L's POV

Dinner with Light was the first home-cooked meal I had had in a long time. Lean cuisine and ho-hos didn't really count as home-cooked. Licorice greeted me happily at the door, jumping up as if he wanted to give me a hug. I knelt down to him, wrapping my arms around him. His coat was soft and smooth, and I ran my fingers through it.

"Licorice," I rubbed his ears, "you know what happened to me today? Light kissed me! Well, I supposed I should say 'we kissed', but either way, I've been kissed!" It was odd that I was so happy about this! I had never been this happy before. Well, actually, I think I was this happy when I found Licorice.

Licorice's POV

I was so overjoyed for L my tail was wagging uncontrollably! I knew that Light would be a good person for him just by the way he hated that yippy dog of his! Maybe things would finally turn around for the both of us.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Light's POV

I woke up naturally, no alarm needed. I always hated those fucking things. They just beep and beep in the most annoying tone physically possible. Was that the point? To wake you up and make you pissed at the world. I rolled over to look at my clock on the end-table. It read 8:32AM, Saturday.

I shot up out of my bed, realizing that it was the day of the block party. I immediately thought of L and that angry feeling I had before melted away. I felt little tingles and flares of heat in my stomach whenever I thought about him.

I got up, slipping into some casual clothes for once: a cotton v-neck and some jeans. I immediately checked my Facebook, something I always do. I received several booty-calls from horny girls (and I'm not gonna lie, some guys), but I ignored those when I saw that L had sent me a message.

_I had a lot of fun last night. I'm really looking forward to the block party today! When is it again?_

I frantically typed back like a rushing school girl:

_It starts at 4:00 . You know they are having fireworks nearby and we will be able to see them from the balcony of my house. We could watch them if you like. _

I wasn't intending on sounding suggestive, but I have a feeling that I did.

He responded faster than I thought he would:

_I love fireworks ;) I can't wait to be there :D_

Ah, he had learned the magic of online smiley-faces. I couldn't wait for the block party. I only had to wait for about six hours. I prayed these hours would go by quickly.

**A/N: hey guys! So, as you probably expected, the next chapter will have a make-out scene ;) I'm just wondering, is that too soon to have another one? What is your opinion on the spacing between make-out scenes? Guide me! ;) Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter and I'll be back soon with more :D**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Block Party

**A/N: hey guys! So, the block party is going on and Light and L are going to have a good time, that is for sure ;) Hope you guys like this somewhat-juicy chapter :D**

Light's POV

My mom and dad were setting up for the block party that was to be held right in front of our house. Misa, of course, was following me under foot for every step I took. I almost stepped right on her, like, five times and she still didn't get the message. Move out of the way you fucking dog!

Regardless of the rat monster, I was making routine trips to the kitchen, carrying giant bowls of potato salad, macaroni salad, regular salad…there seemed to be a pattern forming here. I placed it on the smartly decorated tables my parents had set up, balloons on every corner of ever table. This was basically going to be a buffet type eating arrangement. Our neighbors began to show up, slowly but surely trickling in to grab some food and sit down. I looked around at all the happy, smiling faces of people who were talking and eating. My eyes darted around to every table, but I didn't find L anywhere. Almost as if on cue, I hear a voice.

"Hi, Light," as I turn around I see that it is L. My heart immediately took flight when I saw him. He was dressed in something other than his usual white shirt and baggy jeans. It was an outfit that was similar to mine: a navy v-neck and jean shorts. I didn't want to be caught staring, but I was taking a special notice to his chest. It was very solid-looking and chiseled. I could see the definition of his muscles through his shirt. Was it getting hot all of the sudden?

"Hey, L, I'm glad you could make it," I pulled him into a hug, and it was the type of hug that was just meant for friends. After all, I didn't want my family catching on. That was all I needed. The hug seemed to end all too soon.

"Me, too," his lips curled into a small smile, looking down at the ground then back up at me.

"So, ready to eat?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, following me to the table.

I immediately lead him to the dessert section, knowing that he would appreciate all the cakes, pies, and cookies. I could see his mouth watering as he picked out a plateful of cheesecake, cherry pie, and multiple flavors of cookies while I picked out some reasonable food.

Our footsteps led us to a long foldout table. There were a few people sitting at the far corner, necking awkwardly and whispering in each other's ears. I tried not to stare (and not to get jealous considering my crush was sitting right next to me, mouth full of sweets), but it was impossible. L saw me looking behind him and he turned to get a marvel. He licked icing off his fingers as he turned back to me, "Why are they doing that?" he whispered.

"Well," I coughed awkwardly, "It's called necking. It's when you kiss someone's neck, obviously," I cleared my throat, noticing how hot it was getting. God, I just wanted to grab L's face and go to town.

"Yes, I see." L said, biting into a sugar cookie. "But _why_?"

I was getting so "needy" I couldn't stand talking about this without wanting to pounce on L. "They like each other, or they're boyfriend and girlfriend—"

"Is it possible to have boyfriend and _boyfriend_?" L asked, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

My heart sped up, its beats getting more erratic, "Well, yes, of course it is."

"Would you like to be—"

"Light!" I heard my mother call. NO! NOT NOW, MOM! NOOO! I knew that L was about to ask me out, I knew it, and my mother had ruined it for me. Then again she ruined most things for me, so I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Yes, mother?" I called, trying to hide the irritation in my voice.

"Why don't you and L join the boys for a game of football? They're playing in the backyard." Mom held a wriggling Misa in her arms, a smile on her gentle face. I smiled back to my mother, then promptly glared at the rat-dog. Unsurprisingly, L was finished eating his treats, so I nodded to my mother. I took him by the wrist, hungering for _any_ contact with him at this point, and led him into the back yard.

We had a pretty spacious backyard, one where the grass was ridiculously green, and my mother's garden spanned the back end, leading up to the patio. It was like one of those yards you saw in Home Depot magazines. Yeah, we were that good. I hadn't realized that I was still holding onto L's wrist until I saw some of the neighborhood guys eyeing me strangely. I quickly dropped his wrist, a sinking feeling in my stomach when I did so. God, I just wanted to touch him! My cheeks grew light pink when I thought of all the things I could do to him—er, with him—when this block party was over. The sun was already beginning to sink in the sky, so I knew it would be too long until I would get to be with him…privately.

American Football was one of those games that I pretty much hated…then again I hated "regular" football as well I liked tennis, though. As a matter of fact, I might have been able to realize I was gay a lot earlier if I noticed that my favorite sport was tennis. The play began, men and boys frantically running around to chase after the player the quarterback decided to throw to. Unfortunately, that person happened to be me.

L was placed on the opposite team from me, and I could see him out of the corner of my eye, about to tackle me. Although I could have avoided it, I let him tackle me to the ground, wanting to get out of having to play football, and wanting to feel him on me. Did that sound perverted? Good.

Sure enough, I was tackled to the ground, the thick grass almost acting as a pillow to cushion our fall. I almost let a smile flirt with my lips, but was able to hold it back until no one but each other could see our faces.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that too hard?" L asked innocently.

I was sure he had _no_ idea how dirty that sounded…and how much I wished that we were doing something that would have made sense in that context. I felt his heart pounding against mine and it made me tingle.

"No, it was just right," I smiled uncontrollably. "I think you got hurt," I said, winking, trying to convince him to fake an injury so that we could spend a little alone time together. L tried to hide a smile.

"OW!" he said, rolling onto his back, off of me. I pretended to act surprised, sitting alongside his frail form. Everyone began to gather around us, but I quickly backed them off.

"It's okay guys, I got him. Keep playing, he'll be fine." I slung him arm over my shoulders, "helping" him get up. L went along with me, faking a rather convincing limp. As all the guys gave L a nice send off, we went into my neighbor's backyard, seeing as no one was in it and everyone was at my house for the block party. The smell of freshly cut grass and springtime danced through the air. The sunset mixed with all these things made me feel calm. I caught L's hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. I didn't want to move _too_ fast, considering we just made out the day before and I wasn't sure how much he was ready for. We sat down under a large tree, its branches creating a confetti-like shadow on the grass.

"So, I guess I'll have to address your _injuries_," I said with finger-quotes. I got a reassuring squeeze from him, his thumb rubbing the back of my palm.

"I suppose you will," L said, eyes becoming sultry. My heart beak faster and I hoped that he was feeling the same way I was. I needed to ask him _that_ question that I had been wanting to for so long.

I swallowed, clearing my throat, "So, L," I began, trying not to lose confidence, "I was wondering if you would consider…" my throat suddenly closed, becoming shy all of a sudden. L gave my hand another squeeze.

"How about I ask _you_ something," L got an uncharacteristically mischievous smile on his face that made my heart beat even faster. I nodded, unable to form words at the moment. "Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked, looking down at the ground. My heart nearly exploded, but I needed to be a little flirty just because it was my nature.

I placed two fingers under his chin, making him look up at me. "Are you asking me or the ground?" I asked coyly, even though I didn't have the balls to ask him out in the first place. I leaned in so that I could feel his warm breath fan across my lips. The feeling of the tip of his nose lightly brushing my cheek and his lips almost—_almost—_touching mine, combined with the evening birds singing and the soft breeze made this moment so intimate. I could feel L smiling against my lips.

"Will you, Light Yagami, be my boyfriend?" he asked, teasing me by nipping my lips with his teeth. I melted at the contact.

"God, yes," I sighed, cupping the back of his head to force his mouth on mine. He responded immediately, his fingers tangling themselves in my hair and his mouth opening wider with each passing kiss. His tongue pushed past my teeth, engaging mine in a quick, scorching dance. The wet muscle played with mine, almost like a game. I heard soft pants coming from me, and I couldn't even say that I was embarrassed. I clawed at his shirt, my own body growing heated. He allowed me to slip my hands underneath his shirt, my fingertips circling a nipple. He was the one who was moaning softly, now. He cupped the back of my head, his fingers starting a little massage there, and forcing me even closer, our tongues becoming even more entangled. His tongue delved deeply in my mouth, leaving no place unexplored. My hands continued to move upward, my fingers finding a nipple again. Before I could do anything, I heard L gasp and pull back.

His eyes were wide, his mouth swollen and pink from my affection. "I-I'm sorry. Did I go too far?" I asked, breathless.

"No I…" L started, looking around and running a hand through his hair, "I just…"

"What is it?" I caressed the side of his face, wondering what could possibly be wrong. We were just in the process of an amazing make-out session so I couldn't see what could have been wrong.

"I just…I don't think I can tell you…" L slid his thumb to his plump lower lip, biting his nail.

What could have possible been wrong?

**A/N: Sorry for that abrupt and quick ending, but I hoped you like the make-out scene all the same! Thank you all for commenting, following and favoriting! You all make my day! ;) **


	12. Chapter 12 - L's Past

**A/N: Hey guys! So, would you all mind another make-out scene today? No? Ok, you shall have another in this chapter! ;) **

Light's POV

We were kissing and kissing and more kissing! I slid my hand up his shirt, but when I got to a certain point, he pulled away. He didn't want me to see something. "What's wrong, L?" I asked, breathless and horny.

"I…I can't tell you…" He sounded hurt and conflicted. He bit his lip, confused. "I guess I can show you. Can we go somewhere a little more private?" I had longed to hear those words from him. Privacy. That was all I wanted with him. I took his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. I felt like I was being wrapped in a warm cocoon.

"You can tell me anything. Let's go," I helped him up, leading him to the backdoor of my house. No one was around here so we could slip in secretly. The cool air of the air-conditioning chilled my overheated skin, making me feel refreshed. We walked through the living room, up the stairs, and into my bedroom. There was a balcony that hung over my backyard, but was secluded enough to meet our needs. The tall, lush trees from the surrounding area created somewhat of a canopy, shielding us from view. The setting sun's light seeped through the leaves, creating a warm glow. We sat down across from each other on padded chairs. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

L swallowed nervously, letting out a shaky breath. I began to grow more concerned about what he had to tell me. I scooted closer in my chair, our knees touching. I cupped the side of his face, turning his head to mine. My thumb stroked along his cheek. "Well, I…" L bit his lip again. Suddenly his hands flew to the hem of his shirt and he whipped it off. I was sitting there in shock seeing L's structured, creamy-white skin and muscles adorned with thick scars slashed across his shoulder. He had little cigarette burns peppering his chest and collarbone. I felt little pangs of pain in my chest from seeing him like this.

"W-what happened?" My hands reached out without my knowing and my fingertip brushed the longest, deepest scar that resided on his shoulder. He shivered, his lip quivering. I could tell that this was making him relive all those terrible memories. I saw a tear collecting in his waterline, something so pure and gentle. I didn't know how anyone could treat a human being that way, especially someone as kind and innocent as L. I leaned in, tracing his scars with my lips. I wanted to kiss away all that pain and suffering he must have went through. I felt him begin to shutter and I knew that he was trying to hold in his sobs. I pulled away, cupping his face in my hands.

"I'm so sorry, L," I said, feeling a lump forming in my throat. My thumb stroked his cheek, catching a tear that escaped on the rough pad.

"It's…It's not your…fault," he spoke between stutters of breath. He looked down at his lap, his fingers playing with each other. I placed a few fingers under his chin, tilting his face up, and the other hand laced its fingers through his.

"L," I breathed. "Just tell me what you want and I will do it for you," I knew that it took a lot of courage for him to let me see this side of him. My thumb grazed by his plump lips and his eyes closed, pressing a soft kiss upon it. My heart felt like it was being squeezed in my chest.

"Just…just sit here with me. Hold me," He said, his closed eyes leaking tears. Even though we were in separate chairs, we were close enough so that I could wrap my strong arms around his frail form, holding him in my chest. I felt the dampness of his tears collect on my t-shirt and it made me even more sorrowful. I stroked his hair, rocking him gently back and forth. I brought my lips down to his shoulder where I pressed soft, chaste kisses to the scars that peppered his torso. I felt him shiver, trying to hold back more tears.

The sun was fully swallowed up in the sky now, the bright moonlight shining through the trees. He was biting his lip, his eyes clenched tightly. "It's okay, L, you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you here." I applied a bit of pressure to his lips with my own. "I won't let them."

L's hand came up to caress the side of my face, bringing me closer to his mouth. His lips caught mine gently, wanting to be accepted and loved. I wanted to do both for him. I opened my mouth, surrendering under his. I wanted him to take this where he wished. His tongue slid inside my mouth just as mine began to slide into his. They met softly for a moment, exploring and tasting curiously. I felt this heat spread throughout my body like wildfire, collecting in my abdomen and flaring up my chest and neck. His fingers braided themselves in my hair, tugging me closer. I heard and felt the desperation in him as we continued to kiss. We shared one heated breath, breathing heavier and hotter with every caress. All I wanted was to replace all of those terrible memories with one great one. I wanted to be that person he could turn to when he needed to talk, whether the news be good or bad.

His hands slid down to my chest where they felt around. It must have been strange to think that he could feel whatever he wanted to and to touch and talk without being punished. I didn't have to know the whole backstory to know that he had gone through hell and back. I wanted to be the person who made the struggle worth it. I wanted to take care of him.

He sucked my lower lip, running the tip of his tongue across it. This wet heat that was on my lip made it impossible to think rationally. I felt his teeth nip at my lip now, biting softly and lovingly. This was simply a pleasurable way to say 'thank you'. I accepted, my tongue diving back into the heat of his mouth.

I heard soft moans coming from his throat, making the heat of my body even more apparent. He gasped my name as I pulled back, knowing that if I wouldn't stop there that I would want more. We both were breathless and blushing, something I could see even in the darkness. Our foreheads came together just as the fireworks began. I didn't even care about seeing the fireworks anymore because I was too busy looking at the sparkling gems of his eyes and hearing the pounding of our hearts.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the fluffy cheesiness! I hope that you enjoyed it though! I wanted to make this chapter to show the sweet side of Light that we all knew was there! Thank you all for commenting, favoriting, following, and everything else! You guys are awesome! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 - Moving out and Moving in

**A/N: Hello guys! So, if you read my other fanfic, Love Note, then you will already know this, but my laptop is broken! I've been using my sister's, but obviously she needs it, too. Unfortunately, this means I will update even SLOWER than I have been lately. FORGIVE ME! :D Anyway, thank you all! **

L's POV

I wished that the block party never ended. After the caring moment with Light, I realized that he wasn't like my abusers. He wouldn't manipulate and hurt me. When he had seen my scars, I saw tears form into his eyes.

Only Licorice knew of my scars before Light saw them today. He knew all the suffering I went through at my father's hand and he would always comfort me when I had flashbacks. I often times had reoccurring thoughts and memories about my abuse, but since I had Licorice, they became less and less violent. I was hoping that someday they would disappear all-together. Maybe Light could help me with that.

Licorice's POV

When L came home I was so happy! I wagged my tail and jumped around like a crazy dog! I wanted to know how the block party went. L's smile told it all. I saw these little red marks on his neck, right under his ear. I almost growled at the thought of someone hurting my L.

"Oh, no, no, no, Licorice," He rubbed my ears, calming me. "It's not what you think." Not what I think? I cocked my head on confusion. "Light gave me these," he said, blushing and pointing at his neck. I still wasn't sure what he meant. Didn't giving L marks involve hurting L?! "Licorice, they're little 'love bites'," he said in quotes, embarrassed.

Love...bites? I questioned in my doggy mind. I wasn't sure what biting had to do with love, but if it made L happy, I wasn't going to question it. I licked L's face excitedly. Things were finally right for my master.

Light's POV

I laid back in my bed only wearing my PJ pants. The windows were open, sending a calming breeze through my room. It smelled like sweet grass and summer. I reflected on today's events. I had no idea that L's past had been so terrible. Being abused like he had...

I just wanted to take all his pain away one kiss at a time. To show him that he was truly cared for. I wanted to protect him from everyone who might hurt him. This made Yoshiro's attack just another bump in the road for L. Now I just wanted to kick his ass. How dare he think that he could just treat L like a piece of fucking trash. I would teach him a lesson.

I took a calming breath, taking a moment to think about all the good things that happened this evening. Kissing L, touching L, making L feel so good. Making _me_ feel so good...

"Light?" I heard my mom's voice call softly.

I sat up a little, embarrassed to be seen shirtless in front of my mother. "Hm?"

"Honey, can I talk to you for a moment?"

I immediately felt my body tense up. My heart pounded. What was this all about? "Sure mom. What is it?" I asked, scooting over and allowing her to sit next to me.

Even though it was dark, I could see my mom was having trouble speaking up. I made a little motion with my hands, telling her to get on with it. She bit her lip. "Sweetheart, I...I saw you and a boy k-kissing under the tree in our backyard today."

I heart nearly exploded. WHAT THE FUCK?! No! Please God no! This was the worst case scenario! I rubbed my face with my hands. "Oh God," I muttered.

"Now honey, you don't need to worry. I haven't told your father, yet," she rubbed my back, trying to calm me. I immediately jumped back.

"WHAT?!" I said in a harsh whisper, "Mom, you can't tell Dad. He will be furious!"

"Light, I think your father has a right to know of your...situation. He will understand."

I was sure I made a ridiculous face. "Mom, he's married and has children. He won't understand my relationship _with a guy_." I couldn't even believe that this conversation was happening. "I mean, what was your reaction when you saw us making out?" It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but she answered, regardless.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised, but I respect your privacy so I left just as soon as I came."

I thanked the lord that she didn't see _all_ that happened, with the curious hands and such. I looked down at my hands which were sitting in my lap. My head started to hurt from thinking about this so intently. "Mom, _please_ don't tell Dad. He will be so disappointed. I mean, he expects me to find a girl, get married, and pump out a few kids, but obviously that isn't going to happen!" I was getting increasingly aggravated. I felt my face heat up with anger.

"Light, I—" my mother started.

"Drop it, Mom! If you tell Dad only bad shit can go down! _Please_, don't tell him!" I begged. My mother continued to shake her head. She wasn't going to let this go. My heart raced. I didn't know my dad's view on being gay, especially not his own _son_ being gay, so I was extremely nervous.

"Light, I am going to tell your father whether you agree or not, but I did want to warn you." Her voice became stern. Before I could object, she got up from my bed and I heard her footsteps through the hallway and into her and my father's room. Shit.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

The next morning, I woke up, a feeling of dread instilled throughout my body. I knew that my mother told Dad about my...situation. I drudged down the stairs, my feet dragging every bit of the way. "Light, good morning!" My mom said cheerily. I couldn't help but glare a little bit. My father kept quiet, sipping black coffee while sitting at the table, reading the paper. I felt my stomach drop as his head turned to look at me. Shitshitshit...

"Light. Come and sit," he motioned to the chair next to him at the table. I sat down nervously, swallowing even though my mouth seemed suddenly dry. "So, your mother tells me she caught you kissing a boy."

I almost face-palmed. "Yes, Dad, I kissed a boy."

"So...?" he asked, as if I wasn't finished talking.

I shrugged indignantly. What was I supposed to say?! "And I liked it." I said just to spite him.

His jaw clenched and flexed. He didn't like this. "I see. What do you plan on doing about it?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, scoffing.

"Well you have to let him know that it won't happen again." He explained.

A sudden flare of anger washed over me. "I guess it's too bad that it already happened again, huh?" I got up from my seat, walking over to the fridge to get the milk.

"Light, I know you don't mean that. Now, you need to tell the boy that you were drunk or confused or something like that. We can't have this ruining our family name."

I almost screamed, "Ruin our family name?! You mean _your_ name, right? Because you detective work is all you care about. No, I was not _drunk_ when I kissed that boy, and no, I'm no confused. I know exactly who I am. I am _gay_, okay? I'm sorry if you can't accept that." Put the milk back in the fridge, slamming the door. I stomped over to the stairs. I heard my dad get up and follow me.

"Light, stop right there," he said sternly, voice rising. "You don't know what you are saying. You _are_ going to call that boy and tell him you were wrong, got that? You are going to date that nice girl down the street, and you are going to sort this whole thing out. If you are my loyal son, you will do this."

I felt a wave of heat over my eyes and I practically saw the color red. "Then I guess I'm not your loyal son." I said in a voice so dark that I didn't recognize it.

I ran upstairs in my room, the fucking dog following me the whole way. I was so pissed right then that I couldn't believe that I didn't kick that mutt. "What Misa?" I barked at her (ironically). She clung to my leg, whimpering. You know, it could just be the rage I was feeling, but she actually was kind of...cute? I pat her on the head, her tongue lapping at my hand.

I felt a little better. A little less enraged. I walked over to my dresser and closet, piling all the clothes in a leather suitcase. I needed to get out of this house. If my father couldn't accept me, then I was going to get out of here. I was old enough and smart enough to get out on my own. Maybe I was being stupid or rash, but I wanted to be some place that I felt loved and accepted, and apparently that wasn't here. I wasn't going to live by my father's rules any longer. Oh, he wanted me to date a girl? Well what if I wanted _him_ to date a _man_? I bet he wouldn't like that too much.

I picked up my cellphone, calling the only person I knew who could help me right now. "L? Hey, it's Light. I'm moving out."

"Hey Light. Why?" I could hear him plopping sugar cubes into his tea.

"My mom caught us making out," I said calmly.

There was silence on the other end of the line, "What'd she say?"

"She told my father," I said bitterly.

"Well what'd he say?" he swallowed nervously.

I wasn't sure how to word this. I didn't want to hurt him, so I wasn't about to tell him what my father wanted me to tell him. "Let's just say, it really pissed me off."

I heard L take in a short breath and then sigh. "I'm sorry to hear that. I figured that he would like your being gay. Most dads don't like that." He cleared his throat. "Since you're moving out, and I am ridiculously lonely, how about you live with me?" I didn't even have to see him to know that he was smiling.

"I was hoping you would say that."

**A/N: hey guys! So, Light is moving in with L, eh? This is going to be interesting ;D Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorites! You all are epic! ;) **


	14. Chapter 14 - Excuses

Hey guys! So, I still have not gotten a new computer, so I cannot update AT ALL (I'm using my sister's right now)! It's making me very pissed, but there's nothing I can do about it as of now. I am extremely sorry that I haven't been updating and as soon as my computer gets fixed I will update all stories at once! Thank you all for supporting me and hopefully you will continue to show me support! :D


	15. Chapter 15 - Those Lips

**A/N: Hey y'all! So, it has been a freaking century since I updated this, and I do apologize! Hopefully you can forgive me because of this juicy/fluffy chapter! Heheh...Anyway, thank you all who read, follow, favorite, review, and all that great stuff! You all are amazing! :D **

L's POV

I readied the house, getting all the newspaper off the couch and into the bin. I got out some sweets: brownies, cheesecake, and chocolate-covered strawberries. All were personal favorites of mine. Licorice followed me around the house, looking like he was smiling (if a dog could smile, which I believed they could).

The doorbell rang and my heart was thrown in my throat. I almost squealed with excitement, which never happened to me. I ran to the door, opening it spastically to see Light standing there with a leather suitcase. I immediately threw my arms around him. He was stiff until my arms were around his neck. He softened into my touch, his free arm coming around my waist. He buried his face in my shoulder and I could tell that he was crying. I took his suitcase, setting it off to the side, and shut the door. I rubbed his back, leading him to the couch. He never had let his guard down in front of me before like this. It was my turn to comfort him like he had comforted me.

"Light," I murmured in his ear, "Light, it's ok." I sat us down on the couch and pulled him into my chest. He was crying very softly, almost silently. It was the most heart-breaking kind of crying that sounded hopeless and helpless. I felt a lump in my throat form at the sight of Light like this. I laid back a little in the arm of the couch, putting my legs up and allowing Light to curl up in my lap. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I felt Light shake his head. "J-just hold me, please," he breathed deeply, trying to control his sobs. I placed a few fingers under his chin, my thumb stroking along his jaw. His five-o'clock shadow was beginning to come out, feeling rough against my skin. I wanted to comfort him in any way that I could. I knew what it was like to be rejected by family and I could imagine his pain. I rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the tension being released from his muscles.

"That's it, relax," I said softly.

"Mmm," he murmured, his body melting against mine. He buried his head in my neck. I could feel that the tears were finished falling, but I also felt something else. A pair of soft lips against my neck. It instantly make my body buzz and I felt those lips begin to suck and pull on the skin of my neck. I couldn't resist those lips.

"L-Light?" I asked. Although I didn't want him to stop, I didn't want him doing this because he felt like he had to.

"Yes?" he asked, voice hoarse from crying. It made my heart hurt a little.

"Are you sure-?" Before I could finish, those lips were attacking my ear, nibbling, sucking, biting. It was driving me up a wall. "Nghh..." I held back an embarrassing noise which just turned into another.

Light repositioned himself, straddling my lap. He pulled back, his tear-filled eyes now dried, but still a bit red. I saw something else I his eyes. Longing. "L. Please, let me kiss you and hug you...I _need_ you," he said desperately, his lips connecting with my jaw. I could refute his request, of course, so I just let this heat wash over me. I heard him moan a little, almost in frustration, as he kneaded the skin of my jaw with his teeth. A bolt of heat instantly shot to my stomach, fueling other areas as well. That was going to leave a mark. It hurt a little as he was getting rougher, moving on to the sensitive area underneath my ear. He flicked at it curiously with his tongue, the wet heat making me gasp as he found the spot that I was particularly fond of.

He sucked and pulled on that patch of skin, his teeth digging it gently. I heard a little sucking noise as he pulled back, making me let out a little disappointed sound. He cupped my face in his soft hands, his head tilted to kiss me. He filled in the space between us and soon angled himself so that we could kiss deeper. Bubbling heat traveled to my lower limbs, turning them into rubber. I knotted my fingers in his smooth hair, tugging him foreword, and his strong teeth clashed with mine. I didn't care how sloppy this was, I just ached to feel him. There was this raw need for each other that was intensified as his tongue pushed past my lips. It darted back and forth across my teeth, tasting curiously as if this was the first kiss we had shared. I gripped his thighs, my fingers clutching and nails digging into denim. A hot pant filled my mouth as Light sucked hard on my tongue. Almost so hard that it caused pain, but just soft enough that I found myself needing more.

"Mmm...nnghh," Light moaned as our kisses became more and more desperate and aching. His hips instinctively ground against mine as he bounced a little on my lap. I instantly froze, feeling something hard against me. Light took advantage while I was surprised and slid his hand downward. Before I realized what was going on, he was palming me through my jeans. Molten lava shot to my abdomen, this pleasurable feeling growing deep inside me.

"Ooh!" I groaned as he fondled the growing problem in my pants. "L-Light," I gasped between kisses. Talking was nearly impossible because of those lips. Those beautiful, pink lips. Instead of pulling back like I assumed he would, he shoved his tongue deeper in my mouth, stroking the roof of my mouth and reaching my throat. That tongue worked wonders as it continued to taste and feel and roam. I couldn't hold back a throaty moan that vibrated against our mouths and tongues and teeth. I almost didn't know what to do. I didn't want to push him back. Lord _knows_ I didn't want that...but wouldn't this be taking advantage of him if I didn't stop him? My head spun with lust and love and I couldn't stop this ache in my body that could only be dulled by Light.

Against my wants and desires, I pushed him back softly, our breathing heavy and eyes hooded with passion. Light's lips were swollen and pink, obviously abused by my own. "Light," I panted, leaning my head back out of exasperation.

"Yes?" he asked, equally breathless.

"We can't do this. Not like this, anyway. It needs to be proper a-and—"

Before I could finished he interrupted me, "That's ok, L," he breathed. "I understand." He panted. His hand that was cupping me came up to cup my face instead. "I won't rush you. I just wanted to be with you like this. Even if it is just cuddling, I am satisfied." He smiled, taking my hand and weaving his fingers through mine. My heart warmed and prickled with this lovely feeling.

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Honestly." He responded, eyes glowing.

I smiled, motioning down to both of our 'problems'. "We'll have to fix that, won't we?"

A little lust streamed through Light's eyes, but he responded. "I hope your shower drain can handle it." He winked, making me blush at the implication.

"I guess we'll find out." I wasn't trying to be suggestive, but who knew what was going to happen next?

**A/N: PHEW! That was an interesting chapter. I am trying to heat things up between the couple, so hopefully I am succeeding! ;) Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! Hopefully I will get my computer fixed soon! (apparently the new part is coming *joy*) I might be raising the rating to M on this one...just warning you. **


	16. Chapter 16 - After Homecoming?

**A/N: OMG GUYS! My computer is now fixed! *does happy riverdance* I was super excited when the part got here! Anyway, I hope that I will be able to update more often now, even with school starting in a week! Thank you all for commenting, following, and favoriting! You all are fantastic! :D**

Light's POV

I couldn't believe what I had tried to do. I was so distraught, so needy, that I almost…

I needed to calm this ache in my body. I wanted him so badly that I didn't think about what he wanted. Well, I did want to pleasure him, that much I knew. When he looked at me, he looked like he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I tried to get those thoughts out of my mind as I took my shower. I was going to take a cold shower instead of jerking off, deciding that I didn't want to L to hear. That would have been embarrassing.

When I got out of the shower, I went into the living room, seeing L reading the paper. I snuck up behind him on the couch, kissing the top of his head. He chuckled, rubbing my damp hair.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I said quietly, circling the couch to sit next to him. I bit my lip awkwardly.

I saw a blush creep up to L's cheeks, "I'm not," he smiled.

I felt that little colony of butterflies in my stomach come back to travel for a moment. "Well…" I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed. "Technically I'm not sorry either, I just figured that was what I should say." L just gave me a little suggestive smile, sitting down on the couch next to me. I cuddled into his side which was oddly warm for him. I had felt his body many times against mine before, but there was a buzz emanating from his skin. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that he was…horny. I pressed my ear against his chest, his heartbeat suddenly tripling. Oh yeah. He was horny. "Say L," I said coyly, letting my fingers walk their way up his chest teasingly, "do you wanna fool around a little bit?" I whispered in his ear. I knew that we had just made out, but I was itching for a little more. I just wanted to touch him and make him moan in pleasure. I knew that I could do so many good things for him if only he would let me.

I heard his heart speed up as he spoke, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he was very cautious in his word choice, as if he was afraid he might snap under the pressure if he spoke any louder.

"Mmm," I shrugged, "It's up to you," I snuggled into his neck, the tip of my nose drawing a smooth line to his jaw. "To be honest, I just want to make you feel good." I opened my mouth a little on the skin of his neck, softly teasing him by running my lips back and forth across his throat. I felt his pulse in under his skin and it was driving me crazy. L turned to me suddenly, fully facing me. I was a little alarmed with the sudden change in position, but I didn't argue. He cupped my face in his hands, his thumbs stroking so affectionately. I wanted to wrap myself in that warmth that I felt from him. It didn't matter what anyone else thought about us, I realized. I didn't care if my family didn't want to accept me for being who I was. I couldn't imagine not having L in my life.

"Isn't Homecoming coming up?" he asked rather randomly.

That was a little bit of a buzz kill. "Uh, yeah," I scratched the back of my neck nervously, "What about it?"

L's hands stroked down to my shoulders, thumbs tracing the dip in my collarbone. "Aren't we going together?" he asked.

My heart sped up for no reason at all. Of course we were going. I figured I didn't even have to ask him because it was so obvious. "Well, only if you want to." I answered.

L nodded, saying that he did want to go. "I was thinking…" he bit his plump lower lip nervously, making me curious as to what he was so nervous about. This was a side of L I hadn't seen before. It was rather adorable. "Maybe…maybe on Homecoming night we could…" he trailed off suggestively, leaving the rest to my imagination. I could feel my face flush, all these dirty thoughts immediately flooding into my brain. Was L talking about…the deed? IT?

"L, I need to make sure we're on the same page. Are you talking about…sex?" I asked, my heart in my throat. My blood was pounding through my body at unimaginably fast speeds. God, I hoped he would say yes.

L cleared his throat, his cheeks covered with a light dusting of pink. "Um…well if you don't think that we should, that's fine—"

"No, no, no, that's not what I'm saying," I wanted to make it clear that I wanted him as much as he wanted me. More, probably. "Listen, I didn't want to say this too early, but I think that I'm ready." I took in a deep breath, afraid to release my deep, dark secret. "L I…I love you. I want to make love with you." My face was probably as red as a fire hydrant. I took his hand in mine, lacing my long fingers through his. I felt his quickening pulse. He licked his lips.

"I love you, too. Please…I want to be with you in that way. After Homecoming?" His voice was almost desperate as he begged for me. He should have known that he didn't have to beg at all. I was willing to give him whatever he wanted.

I nodded, "After Homecoming."

**A/N: Yeahh, so this chapter sucks and its super short…sorry about that! Well, at least there's a little something to look forward to. So if you didn't figure out based on this chapter, this story's rating WILL BE CHANGED TO "M" so please, if you are not subscribed, know that you will have to look under the M rated fanfiction to get this story to even be available to select. **

**Anyway, thank you to all who comment, follow, favorite, and review! You people are great! :D **


End file.
